Dennis X Winnie Zing-A-Ding
by crowm442
Summary: Why does Dennis wanna see Winnie even more then usual? Why does he keep feeling funny as he gets closer to her... Why does he feel out of breath, and yet full of energy? He's 16 and his father has yet to teach him where babies come from... But Winnie knows... But will she be able too keep her primal urges in check?
1. Chapter 1

Dennis began fenangling with his laptop he got as an early birthday gift. "Oh come on!" Dennis said as the internet was lost again. "*sigh* Ah well." He said turning on the TV in his hotel room. "Lets see... No, no, no." Dennis found once again he was trying to distract himself as he did when thinking of Winnie. "Oh man, when is she getting here?!" He said as he began to pace. "Dennis!" Called his mother. "Yes!" Dennis said excitedly as he zoomed and stopped in front of his mother. "Oh!... Uh well i just wanted to ask what cake you want for your birthday." Mavis said holding a phone to order. "Ice cream cake." Dennis said a little disappointed. "Okay." Mavis said holding the phone up. "Okay Winnie he said... Oh you heard? Oh yeah Canine hearing, well he like chocolate mostly." Mavis said. "Half hour? Okay." She said. "Well your two favorite things this week will be here soon, you might wanna get ready." Mavis said winking. Dennis blushed. "Yeah, yeah, i know you know." Dennis said rolling his eyes. "Hey little dude! I thought you'd be on your new laptop?" Johnny asked. "I lost internet again." Dennis said. "Hey Drac! Doe this place have WiFi?" Johnny asked. "Well i don't know why i need to fly." Drac answered. "... Oh, no WiFi, free internet?" He asked. "Oh! So that's what that wiffie thing was." Dracula said grabbing his laptop. "Uh... I think this is the code." He said handing Dennis a piece of paper. "Ah, well i'll be upstairs." Dennis said. "Don't look up anything bad!" Mavis warned. "Uh like what?" Dennis asked confused. Johnny whispered something into Mavis's ear causing Mavis too smack him upside the head. "*Sigh* Your father it seems is gonna tell you tomorrow." Mavis said rolling her eyes. Dennis shrugged and went upstairs. "Back so soon kid? Must of had a quicky! Hehe!" The shrunken head said laughing at her joke. Dennis had no time to wonder what "Quicky" Meant, so he went inside to get ready. "Vampire classic? Everyday?" Dennis said putting so much effort into how he looked. "Yo, be careful!" The shrunken head called from outside. "People'll think you're homo." She quipped. Dennis ignored whatever homo meant and began getting dressed in his vampire classical outfit, believing it was what she'd prefer. He grabbed a comb and made his hair somehow frizzier and puffed up remembering how she'd jump on him and cuddle in his hair. Dennis set his code for the wifi on the bed and left. He found himself sweating and was thankful he had no blood to blush (In some fanfics he's vampire, some dhampyr, and some werewolf lol) "Man why is this so confusing?" Dennis said as he came downstairs. "Ah! Dennise-o-vich... Guess who i can see with my vampire vision?" Dracula teased starring down the road. Dennis pushed him out of the way to see for himself. Dennis not only saw the car of werewolves, but could see Winnie, and the cake she was holding. Dennis smiled before seizing up. Winnie gave a deep smell and then looked towards him and gave a little wave and smirk. "She smelt me." Dennis said smiling and waving back.


	2. Chapter 2

Winnie's POV

Winnie shut her phone. "I got this daddy." She said pulling out her wallet. "You wanna get him an ice cream cake big enough for the entire hotel?" Wayne asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe... I've been saving allowance and intern money." She said pulling out a couple hundreds. "Biggest chocolate ice cream birthday cake you have." Winnie asked the bakery lady. "Is it for the monster hotel? How big?" The lady asked seeing she was a werewolf. "Well half of the monsters can't process cake, another portion of the hotel is so small they need only a crumb, but the rest i'd say would need a 50 pound 60 pound cake." Winnie said. "I have an idea." The lady said smiling. She handed him a regular sized cake. "Will this work?" Winnie asked. "We'll give you discount for the endorsement." The lady said winking. "Just sign here." She pulled out a clipboard. Winnie read it and smiled. "Thank you." She said happily signing it. "Great, well i'll be seeing you." Winnie added handing her a couple hundred. "You'd do anything for that boy." Wayne says as they got in the car. "I think you'd rather it be how the lady gave it." She said handing Wayne the receipt. "Okay you got me there." He said handing her back the receipt. "Imagine the look on old Drac when he sees." He said laughing. "I hope Dennis likes my gift." Winnie said pulling out a small box. "Oh come on Juliet your Romeo is waiting." Wayne quipped. (FYI This is going to be a bit more sexual of a fanfic so be wary for perverted parts) Winnie sat in the car thinking about her deep love for awhile. "Winnie?" Wilbur asked. "Huh?" Winnie said confused. "I think i can see the hotel!" He said pointing in the distance. Winnie got very excited until she turned red and gulped. She crossed her legs and held the cake in her lap tugging at the collar of her pink sweater from a bit of heat, suddenly she sniffed the air and felt herself go slightly wet. She could see him with her nose and then looked in that direction and waved smiling, knowing how he was starring at her. Winnie then smirked and blew him a kiss.

Dennis's POV.

Dennis gulped and suddenly felt weird at her seductive kiss. "Dennis? Are you okay?" Dracula asked seeing him redden and sweat. "I-i need to use the bathroom." Dennis said rushing to the men's room. He went into the stall feeling stage fright. "Oh man oh man." Dennis thought as he felt like vomiting. Standing in the stall he rubbed the sweat away from his forehead.

Winnie's POV.

Winnie could smell his sweat and smiled. "What are you doing?" Wilbur asked confused. "Nevermind little bro." Winnie said reminiscing in her zing's sweat. When they pulled in she smelled the air and realized he was in the bathroom. "Well i'll just set the cake in the freezer." Winnie said going to the freezer and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis opened the door and looked to see that Winnie was going to the freezer. He decided to do something funny and went sneaking behind her. Winnie however smelled him and decided too lead him on. After she put the cake in the freezer, she grinned and fell backwards leaving dennis no choice but too catch her. "Hi zing." She said winking. Dennis starred into her eyes smiling. "Hi." Dennis said winking back. "Happy birthday." She said standing up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks Winnie." Dennis said. She handed him a small poorly wrapped package. "Wait till tomorrow." Winnie said. "Plus i have another gift." She said pulling the cake back out. "Will that be enough for the hotel?" Dennis asked confused about the size. "Oh don't worry." Winnie said. "But-" Dennis began. "Up-up-up." Winnie interrupted putting a finger on his lips. "Not another word, i have to get my room ready, but we'll hangout in an hour or two." She said. "My family is gonna have their own rooms for once, or at least several separate for us now that we're teens." She said smiling. "I'll escort you." Dennis said in a gentlemen like tone and held his arm out. Winnie rolled her eyes and they grabbed her bags. After a small walk and talk they were in front of her room. "Oh! I wanted to show you something!" Dennis said. "I'll be back in... Half hour." Dennis said. "I'll be locking the door so if it doesn't open, knock." Winnie said. "Okay no problem." Dennis said. And he was gone. Winnie shut the door, but found the lock wouldn't work. She opened it and looked down the hallway. No one. Winnie went back in and realized she was already excited from her time with Dennis. She sat down on the bed and decided too change but stopped halfway through feeling herself get wetter as she thought of Dennis. She pulled off her clothes and decided to pleasure herself knowing Dennis would be awhile, she began rubbing and fingering herself moaning with pleasure. "Oh love me Dennis." She whispered out loud as she reached a climax. "I'm back ear- oh my!" Dennis said opening the door. Winnie lay frozen red as a tomato. "I-i am so sorry!" Dennis said backing out. Winnie got redressed and opened the door too see Dennis was gone. She rushed too his room and banged on the door. "Uh come in?" He said wondering why it was banging. "Oh Winnie! I'm REALLY sorry!" Dennis said afraid she was angry. Winnie didn't know what to say and neither did Dennis. "I... Got excited." Winnie said shyly. "Uh... Would it be wrong to ask what in the world you were doing?" Dennis asked confused. "Isn't it obvious?" Winnie asked confused. "I was masturbating." She said. Dennis still kept a clueless look on his face. "Self-sex?" She said hoping for a better word. "Uh..." Dennis said completely confused. "Oh." Winnie said gaining a braver tone realizing he didn't know about sex. "Well nevermind." Winnie said. "You'll find out one day." She said smiling. "So you aren't angry i barged in uninvited?" Dennis asked. "Oh not at all, i was more scared." Winnie said hugging Dennis. "What was that you wanted to show me?" She asked. He smiled and handed her a box. She opened it and found a silver wolf shaped necklace. "You can open your gift early." Winnie said crying. Dennis did so and found a silver bat necklace with ruby eyes. "I love you." Dennis said smiling before kissing her. She savored the taste of his loving lips and held him close.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis and Winnie held each other close. "I love you too Dennis." Winnie said pressing against him. As dennis snuggled into Winnie he began to realize her beauty, from her shaggy hair somehow bunched in a ponytail, a cute tight pink sweater, and lovely eyes Dennis could just stare into. Dennis didn't know why but he began to tense up. "Oh baby... I think i can feel it." Winnie winked forgetting he didn't know about sex. "Whatcha mean?" Dennis asked. "It does get like that for some reason." He added. Winnie facepalmed herself. "Please tell me your dad didn't say babies come from a stork." Winnie said pleadingly. "No!" Dennis said laughing. "He said when you make love babies are made... Whatever that meant." He said shrugging. "Why?" He asked. "Dennis i'll be right back i need to have a REALLY important discussion with your dad." She said stomping out of the room. Dennis scratched his head. "Wowza!" The shrunken head said. "Man i knew your daddy was bad at this kinda thing, but you gotta be kidding me!" She added. Dennis decided it was time also and followed Winnie. "Okay so here's the thing." Winnie said too Johnny. "I... Was having a certain special time in my room... I told Dennis if my room was locked to knock... But the lock was broken and i had half an hour... He came back early Johnny... Now what my question is... Is why you haven't taught him WHAT SEX IS!" She hissed instead of yelling so she wouldn't be scorned. "I always thought there would be more time!" Johnny said twiddling his index fingers while shrugging. "Hey dad!" Dennis said running too Johnny. "Oh great... He's gonna ask isn't he?" Johnny said trying to hide behind Mavis. "I expect so... HEY DENNIS! OVER HERE!" Mavis called smirking. "Dad!" Dennis said out of breath. Dennis and Johnny then went over too have a long talk. "Wow... Winnie may i first say i REALLY REALLY am sorry." Johnny said going redder then ever. Winnie blushed once again. "It was an accident." She said. "My computer... Quickie... Homo..." Dennis thought silently. "Well this certainly is gonna be an odd birthday." Dennis said rubbing the back of his head. Later. Dennis was getting into his pajamas before thinking about the talk with his dad and about Winnie. As Dennis thought more about it he found himself getting hard and remember how it was wrong to do that kind of thing until marriage. "This is such BS." Dennis muttered yanking on his pjs. He went to bed then. As Dennis slept the door room creaked open awakening Dennis. "Flimsy door." Dennis said shutting it and locking it. As he went back to bed he heard a giggle. "Huh?!" Dennis said before a hand went over his mouth. "MPH!" Dennis said before he used his night vision. "Sh." Winnie said. "Winnie!" Dennis hissed. "Well hey... I think you owe me from earlier." Winnie said winking. "What do you-... Oh." Dennis said frowning. "C'mon baby, just a little look." Winnie sitting on the bed. She then lay on her chest starring at Dennis intently. "*Sigh*... Okay, okay fine." Dennis said going to sit on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dennis then slowly pulled off his pants before his briefs. "Well since your new to this and got a good look of me when i was halfway through." Winnie said slowly reaching for his erection. Dennis shied away. "Oh sweetie don't worry... I know your scared." Winnie said kissing his cheek then his neck. "You could get pregnant." Dennis said shrugging her away. "And... It's wrong." Dennis said. "Dennis, i know other ways too give the same feeling... Without getting me pregnant." Winnie said. Dennis looked apprehensive for moment before realizing how much Winnie loved him and how much he loved her. "Is it really safe?" Dennis asked. "As safe as can be." Winnie said sliding her hand closer too Dennis. Dennis nodded. "Good, now just lay back while i give you the best b-day present ever." Winnie said suddenly grasping his cock. Dennis lurched almost hurting himself. "Calm down, calm down." Winnie said pushing Dennis back into the bed. "Now... How does this feel." Winnie asked slowly stroking his cock. "It... Feels weird, but i like it." Dennis said through shaky breaths. Dennis was scared but began to relax feeling Winnie's soft furry paws rub against the skin. "Here baby." Winnie said bringing her mouth close to the erection to give it a nice long lick. "Oh frick." Dennis said feeling himself twitch slightly. "I suppose you know what this white stuff is now." Winnie said before licking the tip. Dennis gulped. Dennis gasped and clutched against the bed as she engulfed his erection. "Winnie." He said with a shudder. "Mhm." She said as she began to use her breasts for his balls. "Is there... Anything more you can show me." Dennis said. "Well... Since it's your birthday." Winnie said turning around. Dennis used his night vision and saw her pussy and her butthole. "Stick it in the other one, it's safe i promise." Winnie said. Dennis put a hand on one cheek while trying to get into the hole, before suddenly jamming it in. Winnie groaned. Dennis felt his mind go blank. "Wow... My... Oh God." He said. "Please baby!" Winnie hissed. "Show me you're in charge." Dennis didn't know what this meant and went by instinct smacking her buttcheek raw red. "More! Please!" Winnie begged as he pounded. Dennis grabbed her pony tails for leverage and jammed himself all the way in. "Winnie... I can feel it." Dennis said. Winnie then got off and sucked on his cock swallowing every drip of cum he had. "Mmm." They both said in ecstasy. "Winnie." Dennis began. "Now... I want you, to finish what i started earlier." Winnie said laying back and exposing her pussy. Dennis approached and went with more instinct and what Winnie showed him. He brought one finger forward and slowly tickled the edges. "Baby don't tease, i can't take it!" Winnie whined. Dennis then got a grin and wrapped his arms around her legs and began chewing lightly at her pussy. Winnie had to bite her own arm from the pain and pleasure. "Yes! Yes!" She said squirting. "I see now why you were doing that earlier." Dennis said his face dripping. Winnie giggled before giving him a hug. "Thank you Zing." She said giving him a nice long kiss. "Thank you too Zing." Dennis replied pushing her back into the bed. "Want more?" Winnie asked giving a big grin. "You know it." He said.

Okay guys, sorry if i added too much sex and stuff, i wanted it mainly too be more about Dennis and Winnie having a LOT of what i like too call Zing-A-Ding ;) Anyway comment how it is, what it needs etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Dennis awoke the next day with Winnie at his side. "Hey baby." Dennis said slowly waking her up. "Mmm." She said opening her eyes and winking. "Happy birthday love." She said kissing him. "Best birthday gift ever." Dennis said. "Don't expect numero dos as much as me sucking your nice cock." Winnie said winking. Dennis blushed. "I... I don't wanna ever do it if you don't." He said blushing. "Oh shut up and kiss me baby." She said pulling him close. Dennis savored the kiss and felt something in his mouth. "Mmm." He said deciding to slide his tongue in. "Hehe." He said pulling away. "Such a nice soft tongue." Dennis said kissing her neck. "Mmm baby i'm getting wet." Winnie said. "Well lets fix that shall we." He whispered into her skin sticking his fingers into her soft pussy. She seized and suddenly arched. "More... More!" She hissed humping against his fingers. "Whatever you want baby." Dennis said pushing her legs back. "Oh no." Winnie suddenly said. "Oh yes." Dennis said grinning bringing his tongue too her pussy. "No really! *Sniff sniff* Your mom's up and here to surprise you with breakfast in bed!" Winnie said gulping and snapping her legs back together. "Crap!" Dennis said freaking out. "We gotta get dressed, and you... You have to go... How do we." Dennis began. "I'll hide on the balcony you get dressed." Winnie said going out the window. "Wait." Dennis said grabbing her and giving her a kiss. "I love you." Winnie said smiling. "I love you too now go." Dennis said while getting dressed. Dennis barely got the covers over when Mavis barged in "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said handing him a stack of pancakes. "Oof thanks mom!" Dennis said rubbing his eyes and slightly grunting. Mavis however suddenly smelt something. "Yuck! What's that smell?" She said. "Smells like wet dog." She added. Winnie growled lightly. "Oh... Winnie talked with me yesterday, her shower broke and asked to use mine." He said trying to find an alibi. "You know i don't like you having a girl in your room Dennis." Mavis said getting up. "Especially Winnie..." "I can see why." Dennis muttered imagining Winnie in the shower. "What was that?" She questioned. "Nothing." Dennis said smiling and eating his pancakes. "But i thought you liked Winnie?" He asked. "Don't talk with your mouth full, and i do like her, but knowing what she did yesterday, i just want you too be careful with Winnie, and her to be careful with you." Mavis said getting up to leave. Dennis ate his pancakes with a bit of a hollow feeling. "Hey... Dennis?" Winnie said. "Hey." Dennis said continuing to chew. "Please don't be upset." Winnie said. Dennis shrugged. "Dennis i love you." Winnie said sitting next too him. Dennis swallowed. "Winnie i love you too." Dennis said. "We can stop having those moments... I just wanted too make you happy." Winnie said. Dennis set his plate on the bedside table before suddenly pouncing on her. "I don't care what anyone says, i love you and want too show it..." Dennis said kissing her. Winnie smiled. "I want too show it too you also... forever." She said getting wet from his slightly forceful behavior. Since she was still naked Dennis could see her pussy drip. "I don't think i got my taste." Dennis said bringing her legs back up. "Mmm baby taste all you want." Winnie said. Dennis stuffed his face in and licked her clit causing her to instantly orgasm. "Eek!" She squealed silently. "Mmm so sweet baby." Dennis said licking his lips. "Okay lets get dressed love." Winnie said panting and getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

As Winnie went down so it didn't look suspicious Dennis felt tired and aching from his consumations. "Man maybe not so much from now on." Dennis thought as he went downstairs. "Happy Birthday!" Drac said handing him a box. Dennis opened it and found a cape. "This was the cape i wore when i was in my early 100s." Dracula said smiling. Dennis put it on. "Cool!" He said admiring his angle. "Hunky." Winnie whispered in his ear causing him too blush. Wanda and Wayne came over. "Hey little bud, Wanda and I are making you your dinner as a birthday present." Wayne said giving a smile. "Yay, thanks uncle Wayne, and Aunt Wanda." Dennis said giving them hugs. "Okay so they're making dinner and we should have the cake out after, Winnie did you grab a suitable cake?" Drac asked. Winnie rushed too the freezer and grabbed the cake. "Winnie you know we need at least a 200 pound cake or something." Drac said raising an eyebrow at the small cake. Winnie whispered into his ear. "Well... That makes a difference." Drac said scratching his head. "What does?" Dennis asked. "Hush sweetie, now what shall you and i do?" Winnie asked. Suddenly the lights went out and disco lights turned on. "Well that answers that question." Dennis said as they ran to the dance floor. Mavis walked up to Johnny. "Reminds me of when i first kissed you." Mavis said giggling. "Your fear and tightened lips were worse then kissing a wall." She added. Johnny gave her a look then a smile before they too joined the dance floor. "Ah, if only Martha could see this." Dracula said. "Then i'd be standing here alone." Vlad said suddenly. "Dad! You made it!" Drac said smiling broadly. "Well i knew that his 16th birthday was coming up so i thought i'd get you and him both a present." Vlad said. "A piece offering for you... And a gift for Dennis and his Zing." Vlad said handing Drac one gift and keeping the other two for Dennis and Winnie. After the one song a slow dance started. "I don't know which day i'll remember more." Dennis said putting an arm on Winnie's waist and one in her hand. "The one where i first kissed you and consumated with you... Today... Or every day i spend with you when we're married." Dennis said. "I'm glad that i'm not the only one who sees a future." Winnie said. "I know... What is a Zing without a future." Dennis said smiling before kissing her. Later... "DINNER TIME!" Wayne called. They all rushed out to a hot night picnic dinner of burgers hotdogs and fruit salad. "Mm i love that i was born in the summer." Dennis said. "Yeah... I hate that you have to see me when i usually shed." Winnie said scratching a tuft of fur off. "Uh yeah that isn't exactly appealing no offense." Dennis said. Winnie smiled. "No ones perfect... Even you strawberry locks." She said winking. Suddenly there was a honking. "Right on time." Winnie said grinning broadly. "Okay! We got an order for Hotel Transylvania!" The delivery man announced. "What is going on?" Dennis asked. several monsters rushed forward too help. Dennis's jaw dropped as he saw them carry out a 500 to 750 pound ice cream cake. "Happy birthday Zing." Winnie giggling at his expression.


	8. Chapter 8

his next one comes with a request from Bloody Dragon Fang on .

Dennis had too be held back by Winnie by the cape, it was comical how his feet ran on the floor but went nowhere. "ME! WANT! CAKE!" Dennis said. Winnie yawned too show it was no struggle holding him back. She realized how excited he was and yanked the cape pulling him back and snapping him out of his ice cream cake fantasies. "First what do you say." Winnie said tauntingly. "Thank you... May i please go dive into the chocolate and vanilla goodness?" Dennis asked smiling with anticipation. "Go have ONE slice and then return, plus." She handed him the 15 pound cake. "This is all yours." She said. He almost squealed in delight. Winnie sighed and rolled her eyes and treated herself too some vanilla ice cream cake since chocolate would cause her kidney failure. Dennis came over with a slice of chocolate cake twice the size of anyone else's... Including bigfoot's. "You love chocolate." Winnie said raising an eyebrow at the enormous piece. "No more then you sweetpea." Dennis said kissing her cheek. Winnie suddenly got an idea. She nudged her ice cream cake purposefully off the table and kicked it underneath it. "Whoops! I'll just take care of that." Winnie said. She smirked since the covered table could keep her hidden. She looked at Dennis's crotch and rubbed her hands together before slowly rubbing between his legs. Dennis was halfway through his cake when he seized up and felt himself go hard. Dennis looked underneath the table then closed the table curtains. "Winnie." dennis whispered trying not to look suspicious. "Sh." Winnie said. Dennis tried to shoo her away but Winnie wouldn't have it. She unzipped his pants before slamming his feet into the ground too keep his legs straight. Dennis too keep himself distracted ate his cake while panting a lot. And it was best as Winnie teased him licking through the underwear as he ate. "Denise-o-Vich take your time! It's not a race!" Dracula said coming to check on him. "Oh... You don't know the half of it papa Drac." Dennis said gulping as Winnie pulled his cock out. "I think i know what this is about." Dracula said. "It's about Winnie... You're worried because of her." Drac said. "You... Could say that." Dennis said as Winnie began lightly rubbing and tugging his scrotum. "Well i can say Dennis, that Winnie loves you more then you think... And no matter what you say or do, i can see in your eyes that you love her too." Dracula said seeing Dennis push his cake away too pound his head on the table. "Why does it have to get so hard." He muttered as he came close. "Look i'm going to let you be alone, but if things get difficult... Please don't hesitate to talk to me." Dracula said. Dennis bit the table as Winnie chose at that moment too put ice cream on his cock before continuing to suck it. He looked around unsure if anyone was watching, before bucking his hips forward cumming in Winnie's mouth. "Mmm sweet, and salty." Winnie whispered. "Okay good one." Dennis muttered rolling his eyes. "Let's see how you like it." He added grabbing what was left of his chocolate ice cream cake and joining her.

Okay hope you guys like it, one more chapter after this, i love making these and i am happy for the love i receive from y'all


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, good news, i just had an idea to make this fanfic longer.

After a hot and sweaty, yet refreshing hour thanks to the ice cream. Dennis and Winnie checked too see if anyone was facing their direction before coming out from under the table. "Frick my arms are shaking." Dennis said laughing nervously as he sat down. "Yeah." Winnie added rubbing dirt off her knees. "Dennis!" Grandpa Vlad said. He came over holding a present. "Don't think i don't know." He whispered into Dennis's ears. "And be thankful your mother doesn't know about your sneaking around... But i got you these knowing it would happen soon... If you ever found your soulmate." He gave him small box. "Yes, i know what you're going too say." Vlad said. "But that wasn't old school in my days." He said. Dennis pulled out two rings and smiled. He gave one to Winnie. "Going steady?" Winnie said trying not to snicker. Dennis shrugged smiling. "It's an amazing gift Grandpa Vlad, thanks." He said giving him a hug. "Yeah thanks Grandpa Vlad." Winnie said hugging and kissing his cheek. "Aw, now you two have fun... Even if it's in bed." He whispered winking. "He really is an awesome great-grandpa... Mom and Papa Drac-." "Speak of the devil!" Winnie suddenly interrupted. "Grandpa Vlad got us these." Dennis said turning around too show the rings. "Ah, the blood rings of **Drăculești**!" Dracula said admiring them. "Said to be forged in the fires of the impaler's burning enemies and heat quenched with their blood." He said quotingly. "Aren't those passed to the first dracula of each millenia?" Mavis said before realizing it was in the 2000s and Dennis was the first dracula to be born at the time. "Why are there two?" Dennis asked. "It binds you with whoever you choose too be your wife... Enchanted with a spell too bind you with whoever wears the ring, to have a true love if she wears it." Dracula said. "Dennis... Is Winnie really the one you want?" Mavis asked wanting Dennis too be sure. "Winnie is as good a choice as any, but you have your whole life too choose." She said. "I love her." Dennis stated. "And this ring is nothing." Winnie said taking it off and throwing it aside. "I love Dennis." "Well then good! We have a last minute surprise, we're moving to the hotel!" Wayne said smiling broadly. "Oh no." Dracula said rushing to get the papers for all the room's head have too book. "Why when i'm off guard of all times!?" He said reading over all his papers. "Oh come on Drac, it shouldn't be a problem." Wayne said. "Not unless i already have a dozen of vampires renting out new rooms!" Dracula said clutching the side of his hair in an anxiety attack. "Cool!" Dennis said realizing he could make some new friends. As he left he saw Mavis grab the ring that Winnie had dropped and pocketed it. "Not if i can help it." Mavis said frowning determined.

Sorry Mavis if i gotta keep this going we gotta make you the bad guy XD Sorry too all Mavis fans


	10. Chapter 10

Winnie and Dennis went through the hallway. "I'll be right back zing." Dennis said kissing her cheek. He left for about 15 minutes before returning with two things in his pocket. "What didja get?" Winnie asked. "Surprise, wait for it." Dennis said. "Let's go baby." Dennis said leading her back to her room. Winnie went into her room first and undressed. Gesturing him in with one finger seductively. "24 hours and 5 i think were spent with my face up your sexy pussy." Dennis said shutting the door before removing his shirt. "So, what didja get?" Winnie said. "I stole this from the hotel infirmary." Dennis said pulling out a small box. "You wanted something more... Are you ready though?" Winnie asked. "I wouldn't have stolen condoms for just anyone." Dennis said grinning. "I love you Dennis." Winnie said walking up to him in her sexy lingerie. "I love you too baby... I also got something else." Dennis said. He waved his hand casting a silencing barrier on the door. "Can't have anyone hearing the movie." Dennis said grabbing the remote control to find what he was looking for while inputing the wifi code. "Oooh so you wanna get kinky watching other people do the same?" Winnie said leaning against him to begin rubbing his crotch. "Oh use your right hand, because if you don't, i can't do this." He said pulling away at Winnie's bra to lick her nipple. "Mmm!" Winnie said. "Baby i cast a silencing spell, you can be as loud as you want." Dennis said sticking two fingers down her pussy. She suddenly gave a loud howl. "So, what video would make you even more horny?" Dennis said grinning. "Anything baby... Furry?" She asked winking. Dennis chuckled. They stopped upon a random video and played a movie involving too wolves and a fox. "Ooh i like this." Winnie said gripping hard at Dennis's crotch. "I wish i had the pill... I would love to feel your sizzlin seed." She said seductivly kissing him. "Mmm baby! Shall we 69?" He asked. "I'm surprised you have to ask." Winnie said jumping on top of him and removing his briefs. Dennis found the sound of ripping her panties more pleasing and so he did just that, which also got her wetter. "Oh baby!" She said before sucking his cock. "Yeah take it baby, i love your juicy fruit." He said pinching her clit hard. "AH!" She said as the pleasure was almost too much. "Now for a nice delicate lick." He said bringing his tongue too the edges of her pussy. "Oh baby! YES! YES! IM CUMMING!" She shouted squirting the hardest she ever had. "Wow baby." Dennis said licking her ass and pussy of juices. "Shall i put it on?" He asked. Winnie nodded excitedly. Dennis did so and Winnie not wasting a second jumped on top before slamming her pussy right onto his cock. "AAAHHH!" They both shouted. They continued too enjoy the fun until Dennis couldn't take it. "Baby! I'm already close!" Dennis said as Winnie bounced like a she was on a trampoline. "Cum baby." Was all she could manage saying as the tingle from her pussy became too much, she slammed at an extra fast rate causing Dennis too almost pass out before cumming. "Baby... Oh you... Wow, just wow." Dennis said before falling asleep. "G'night zing." Winnie said also feeling too tired to move.

Okay hope you liked it, i made this one special as it showed what Dennis is willing to do for Winnie.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mavis! What's zee rush?" Dracula said as Mavis led him through the hotel. "C'mon i'll explain in a minute." Mavis said. As they moved through the hotel they got to the area where most of the vampires stayed. "We... Are going too break Dennis and Winnie up." Mavis said smiling broadly. ". . . Haha! Good one Mavis, but what are we really doing here? A guest need another towel?" Dracula said. "Oh come on!" Mavis said annoyed. "You can't really be thinking i'd deal with having a 25% vampire, 25% wolf 50% human grand kid right?" Mavis asked surprised Dracula wouldn't freak out. "Why would i freak out?" Dracula said. "Because you did with my child." Mavis said matter-of-factly. "Exactly, but i GOT OVER IT!" Dracula stated plainly. "Okay, i wasn't going too tell you this, but the other day i was in Dennis's room, and smelled wet dog!" Mavis said. "Oh no!" Dracula said sarcastically. "It smells like wet dog! Whatever shall we do?!" He saw Mavis's murderous face and shut up. "Good! Now if you'll let me finish i can say what i also smelt." She hissed with an actual snake tongue. "Okay, calm down cupcake and tell daddy what's wrong." He said. "I smelt sweat and... Sperm." She said going red faced. "Vampires rarely sweat, he puts deodorant on EVERY day, and doesn't workout since vampires don't gain weight." Mavis began. "And he obviously can't be masturbating if he didn't know about sex until that night." She said. Dracula gave her an uncertain look. "Are you saying?" Dracula began. "Yes! Now you see why we need to break up such an unstable relationship before someone gets hurt." Mavis pulled forward a box she had kept in her bag and began rummaging through it. "You and Johnny didn't get hurt." Dracula said. Mavis stopped rummaging but kept her head in the box. "Me and Johnny waited." She said keeping her eyes concealed. "Bat crap and you know it." Dracula said giving her a grimace. "I refuse too break it up." Dracula said. "Fine i don't need your help." Mavis said returning too rummaging. "Go tell Dennis if you want... After i finish my plan not only will he not be angry, he'll forget all about Winnie." She said smiling. "Fine then!" Dracula said storming off. "Okay, time for step 1." Mavis said pulling out a pillow. She then put a poem she had once gotten from Johnny as an Anniversary gift next too the pillow along with Winnie's ring on the pillow. Mavis looked at a list of the occupants and their pictures. "Someone a bit moralist-like." Mavis thought crossing out men first. "No, no, no, maybe this first." Mavis said seeing a suitable candidate. She then proceeded to write four words at the bottom of the poem grinning demonically as she put her plans into action. "From your secret admirer."

Okay guys, hope you like it, things are getting heated as Mavis tries too break up our favorite zing team, will it work out or will things crumble? find out next year (JK) tomorrow in my fanfic! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Mavis kept her wicked grin as she put down the small box, knocked, and with the wind she was gone. "Oh my!" The girl named Jeanette Jasper looked at the ring with extreme interest. "Wooow." She said in awe admiring the beauty of the diamond. She read the poem and Mavis could see a flash in her eyes. "Yes!" Mavis said realizing Jeanette had just "Zinged". "Now for part 2 too work." She thought as Jeanette put on the diamond ring. Jeanette's eyes turned red and then back too normal. "Mom! I'm gonna go too the nurse!" Jeanette called feeling her stomach lurch. Meanwhile.

Dennis suddenly shot up from the bed in pain. "Ach!" Dennis said feeling his eyes tear up, not from pain, but from them going red. "What's wrong baby?" Winnie said realizing he got up. "I dunno?" He said. Winnie put a hand on his shoulder, but he subconsciously shrugged her off. "You need breakfast?" Winnie asked worried. "I-... I dunno... I need some air." He said feeling a headache coming on. As he opened the door however he found Dracula was at the door. "Denis-o-vich! What are you doing here?! I was looking for Winnie!" Dracula said surprised he was here. "Uh." Dennis said going red and then white in fear. "Dennis what's... Oh crap." Winnie said. "Mavis was right." Dracula said giving a stone faced annoyed look. "But nevermind that! Dennis, your mom is trying too interrupt your love with Winnie!" Dracula said scared. "What?" Dennis asked confused. "She is up a floor trying too find a way too break you up!" Dracula said. "What could she do?" Dennis said. His stomach suddenly lurched. "Agh, okay papa Drac we'll discuss this later." Dennis said. "Okay well Winnie, i'll seeya later okay?" Dennis said. She brought his lips close too his, but he suddenly felt like vomiting. "Ooph." Dennis said pulling away and his arm too his mouth. "No, nurse first." He said. "Yeesh, too much chocolate cake?" Winnie said too Drac as he sat down. "Winnie... We need too discuss what you and Dennis did." Dracula said. Winnie bowed her head in shame. "You know i love him." She said. "And he loves you." Dracula said. "If you hurt him..." Dracula said in a warning tone. Winnie gained a look of anger. "Then i would kill myself before you had a chance too harm a hair on my head." She said confidently. Dracula gave him a death stare before smiling. "You love him enough too stand up too me." Dracula said. Winnie nodded. "If only Mavis realized such love." Dracula said sighing. "We know this is her plan, what could she do?" Winnie said smiling. Meanwhile. Dennis made his way too the nurse not realizing his stomach was leading him, not his feat. As he made his way, so did Jeanette. As they both staggered they bumped into each other (UH OH!) As Dennis sat up rubbing his head, Jeanette also sat up picking up her glasses. She brushed back her black ponytail and starred into his eyes. Dennis starred into hers. "Oh." She said. "I'm so sorry." Dennis said his eyes suddenly flashing from the spell of the ring.

Well guys! That's the end of this chapter, i hope this is too your liking.


	13. update

Hey guys, gimme some time, but i might have too take a hiatus for my Dennis X Winnie fanfics, this could be ranging from 2 days too a couple weeks :( Sorry! But i am making a walking dead fanfic in the mean time involving me and my friends/family it might be stupid, it might not, it's not for fans mainly for p-biz reasons


	14. Chapter 14

Dennis got up and realized his stomach no longer ached. "I'm s-" They began too say together. "I'm-" They both said holding out a hand too shake. Dennis smiled. "Denise-o-vich Dracula Loughran(Johnny has a WEIRD last name) At your service Miss...?" He said holding out a hand with slight curiosity. Jeanette blushed before stretching a hand forward. "J-Jeanette Jasper." She said. Dennis nodded. "I was about too head to the nurse..." Dennis began. "... Me too." Jeanette said surprised. "But now i feel better." She added. Dennis looked at her with vague curiosity. "Hm... Strange." He said grinning as the stomach lurch ceased. "Kismet?" Jeanette suggested grinning. Dennis rolled his eyes smiling. "Well now that we're both, why don't we get some brunch." Jeanette suggested. Dennis was a little apprehensive, but shrugged, how dangerous could brunch be? He then grabbed her hand and lead her too the dining area and grabbed her some eggs. "Hey, this is random, but this morning..." She said blushing a bit. "What's wrong." Dennis asked. "N-nevermind." She said blushing too much. "Well... Okay, i don't judge." He said shrugging. As they got the bacon, their hands touched. "Dammit!" Dennis thought pullinng his hand away. "I love Winnie!" Dennis thought. But Dennis suddenly forgot names as he looked into Jeanette's deep brown eyes. He gulped as Jeanette giggled from the hand reflex. "You're sweet." She said winking as they went too find a seat. They went over too a nearby table and began talking. "I really like your hair." Jeanette said putting a hand too his ginger curls. "Thanks." Dennis said grinning awkwardly as he shied her hand away. He liked the feeling of her skin on his hair, but his hair along with the rest of himself was property of Winnie. "Oh don't be so shy." She taunted as she returned to her eggs. "It's not that... Y'know your hair is also nice." He said trying to change the topic. She patted at her long pigtail blushing again. "Thanks." She said before jokingly whipping him with it. Dennis snickered as she repeatedly did so. "Okay, you got me." Dennis said. "Great, now i think i deserve a prize." She said leaning in. Dennis suddenly frowned and gulped. "Come on, i want my prize." She said winking. Dennis continued too sweat as she leaned in. He suddenly lost his breath and control as Jeanette pressed her delicate lips on his. "Mmm!" He said before slightly relaxing as the power of the ring took full effect. He suddenly began too feel the love that Jeanette started feeling for him. As things got heated, they got more attracted. "Please... I know it's sudden, but i feel..." Jeanette began shaking with bated breaths. Dennis suddenly snapped. "J-Jeanette please... I have a girl..." He began. Jeanette looked at him with sudden fear. "I-i don't know why, but... I feel the same." He ended. Jeanette gulped with the fear of breaking two up, but she knew this is what he needed, not realizing it isn't what he truly wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

"Please... My room is empty." Dennis whispered into her ear. Jeanette felt herself go delicate at these words, and nodded. Dennis slowly slither his hand into her hand. "Wait? Where are they going?" Mavis wondered as she spied on the newly arisen couple heading for the door. "Oh no." Seeing them go towards Dennis's room. "No, no, no." She said. As they made their way they had lost all other thoughts, but for each other as the spell of the ring reached full power almost brainwashing them. Dennis suddenly opened the door and quickly ushered her inside. "Hey!" The shrunken head said. "What are you two doing? What about MPH!" It said as Dennis silenced her with a charm Dracula showed him. They suddenly got very close in a passionate embrace. As they kissed however Dennis brought one finger forward. "Just... Just one moment Jeanette." He said as she grinned. He then went too the bathroom as his stomach lurched undecidedly. He then splashed cold water on his face getting himself ready. He then reached into the cabinet and found something he said taking some ibuprofen. He swallowed and trembled. He then felt weird and looked at the box left in the cabinet. "Oh well... No turning back now!" Dennis thought reading the word Viagra. "I thought this place smelled of old people. He thought as he went back out. "Hello, sexy." Jeanette said in a lustful pose in her underwear. Dennis trembled as he gained an involuntary erection. "Their's what i was looking for." Jeanette whispered as she walked up to him slowly unhooking her bra. Dennis felt himself go red as her top fell down revealing her big breasts. "Oh baby." She said reaching into his pants. Dennis sighed as she pulled out his cock. She slowly rubbed it before looking deeply into Dennis's eyes. "Say you want me baby, and i'll be yours." she whispered kissing his neck. Dennis breathed raggedly as she lightly pressed fangs into his neck. "Baby... I don't want you... I need you." He said smiling with closed eyes. She smiled before grabbing him by the collar and shoving him onto the bed. She hopped on and proceeded to grind him through his underwear. "Do you like my breasts?" She asked smirking as he stared at them wobbling in his face. Dennis licked one. "Mm, i guess that answers that question. "I love them baby." He whispered sucking them as she continued grinding. "Wow... bigger then i thought." She said snickering. "Uh... Yeah." Dennis said not mentioning the viagra. Dennis then gasped with and almost fainted with pleasure as Jeannette slammed her pussy suddenly onto his cock. "Oh!" She said crying slightly. She began too bounce up and down as Dennis made continued grunts. "Mmm suck my tits baby! Suck em hard!" She said pressing her boobs into his face. "Jeanette!" Dennis whispered. Dennis suddenly came, but before he was done the door burst open "WHAT'S GOING ON IN!-" Winnie shouted before going silent. She took one look at Dennis and Jeanette before fainting in shock and depression.

Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Sad? Exciting? Give me your thoughts guys! And i will seeya next chapter, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Earlier today from Winnie's point of view.

Winnie was sitting with Uncle Drac talking about what was best for her and Dennis when she suddenly got hungry. "I'm hitting the diner Uncle Drac." Winnie said getting up. "Just remember what i told you." Drac said smiling. Winnie went out with a new compilation of thoughts too accompany her all the way to diner. She went too grab a plate when she suddenly spotted Dennis with Jeanette. "I thought he went too the hospital." Winnie thought before noticing a glimmer as light shone of the gems of their rings. "Wait a minute, Vlad gave me and Dennis those." She muttered. She kept a close eye on them taking a separate table too spy on them. Winnie began too notice the look in Dennis's eyes, it was in fact the same look he had when talking to herself. "No..." Winnie whispered seeing them connect. She suddenly growled seeing Jeanette touch Dennis's hair, but stopped when Dennis pushed her hand away. "Please don't." Winnie though beginning too cry. She felt a tear dropped as they began to get closer, and suddenly felt her heart go numb as their lips met. She could not take it and ran out of the back doors. She looked up as it rain hard on the hotel, she felt her dress soak more and more. Suddenly a figure spoke too her. "Winnie!" Vlad said appearing in front of her. "I saw it all in my visions." He said walking forward. "Are you going too let her win?! Mavis AND this... This... SLUT?!" Vlad stated boldly. Winnie looked up at him through the rain before giving him a big hug. "Go to your love! Reclaim your beloved Zing!" He said pointing too the door. Winnie ran back in and smelt the air. "No." She said smelling his sudden sweat. She bolted through the halls arriving at Dennis's room. She gulped and kicked the door off its hinges with her werewolf strength. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN!?-" She felt her suddenly give out seeing Dennis with this woman. She fell breaking possibly her head, with her heart.

"Good news!" The Doctor said coming from behind a curtain. "Just a slight concussion... Bad news is something seems wrong with her blood pumping." He added looking at his chart. "Usually her tests showed a blood pressure of... 140/90, but for some reason... she's hit... Wow, 90/60." He said wincing from the results. "What does that mean?" Dennis asked scared. "It means her heart is failing for some reason..." The Doctor said. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted at Mavis. He jumped at her, but Dracula held him back. "YOU HAVE NO HEART!" Dennis accused. Mavis was in a seat arms crossed. "I wanted you to lose her and search other options... I didn't think you and Jeanette would escalate so fast." Mavis said defensively. "That's what you think the problem is?" Dennis said. Even though the rings were removed the spell would not cease, Dennis's heart was torn too both Winnie, and Jeanette. "You don't deserve love, you deserve nothing in your cold heart." Dennis hissed. He pulled out the necklace Winnie gave him, and cried. "Please be all right Winnie... I love you." He whispered too her. And suddenly... Her eyes opened.

Well what do you think? Sorry about the hiatus, me and my friend have been talking day in and day out, btw i was sick for a week, but i'll try and keep up with the chapters, i ain't leaving yet. You guys can 100% count on me! :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Winnie!" Dennis said hugging her. "Dennis..." Winnie said frowning. "Please... Please forgive me." Dennis said. "It was Mavis." Dracula said. "Hmph!" Was all Mavis said. Dennis felt betrayed at heart of who Mavis was now, but this was nothing to how Winnie felt. "Dennis... I never want to put you in a place of choice... But please don't do this too me." She said as tears came too her eyes. Dennis squeezed her hand. "Winnie... I have to go." Dennis said also crying. "Winnie!" Wayne and Wanda said rushing in. They instantly gave check of her vital signs before demanding what happened. Meanwhile Dennis was outside the nursing ward where Jeanette was. "Will she-?" Jeanette began. "She'll live." Dennis said. He went over to look out the window. "I never realized the beauty of the land." He said gazing at the sun. He turned around and found Jeanette starring at him him. He walked over and he held her in a kiss. Meanwhile. "YOU DID THIS TOO MY DAUGHTER!" Wayne said going almost feral. He was starring angrily at Mavis while on all fours. "Please Wayne! Old buddy!" Dracula said smiling awkwardly as he attempted too cover Mavis. "Excuse me for making sure my grandchildren wasn't a disgusting undead blood sucking werewolf!" Mavis said in defense. "Yeah!" Johnny said chiming in too protect Mavis before whispering. "But that would be so awesome..." "You would hurt my daughter and confuse your own child for your own selfish acts?" Wayne said barely more then a whisper. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Wayne accused. Mavis looked at Winnie and saw her crying more. "What have i done?" Mavis said less then a whisper. She ran out of the hospital crying realizing the damage that she had done. One week later. Mavis had been stuck in her room alone contemplating the consequences of her actions, Winnie was released from the hospital, but she found something out and so did Jeanette. . . They were both pregnant. When they revealed the news too Dennis he had taken the blow quite hard along with everything else, Dennis had not been with Winnie or Jeanette, as he needed time too understand what he wanted. Winnie was sitting in her bed crying as she went through the photo album of her at the hotel. There was a knock at the door. Winnie opened it and found Mavis standing awkwardly. "Leave, never return." Winnie said. Mavis handed her an old piece of paper that was torn from a book

The Vampire's Bond

"It is long known, that any Non-vampire, be it human or non-human, may be bound to thine love, by feeding his/her blood too the vampire without killing, since as soon as soon as your undead/life is ended the bond is broken, this strong bond is said too be stronger then the ancient Blood Rings of **Drăculești** , but these claims can not be substantial, as no suitable test subject of the Dracula bloodline was willing." Winnie read out loud before looking up at Mavis. "Until today." Mavis said determined.

Okay guys! Hope you like it, things are gonna get intense a few chapters from now


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys about the long hiatus, good news is i'm back, and more good news is, i am gonna try too step up my grammar . . . I recently got some complaints about my lack of paragraphs being used to separate my sentences, anyway hope you like it, and beware of possible sad moments, an abrupt ending too this story, but this will have a sequel revolved entirely around the children of Dennis.

Winnie was in her room contemplating what too do for about a 6 months, and was feeling it was now or never, as she was soon to give birth. "What is love if it is forced though?" Winnie thought.

Of course she also realized that his love already was forced, she did not even know if Jeanette loved Dennis or if this was forced. Winnie did not know what too do, but Mavis wanting to put things right took a seat next too her to try and console her.

"You know what too do. . . It only takes a drop." Mavis said patting Winnie's head.

Winnie however only felt empty, and could not take any consolation, especially from Mavis.

Winnie mumbled quietly.

"What?" Mavis asked trying to listen closely.

"You . . ." She mumbled off.

Mavis got even closer.

"You . . . YOU BITCH!" Winnie lashed getting up.

"YOU THINK DENNIS OR EVEN I WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU?! YOU'VE BROKEN US!" She said tears streaming down her face. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TRUE DEPRESSION!" She then grabbed the passage, two goblets, something too drink and a knife. "I'm getting my lover back! AND NOT YOU OR JEANETTE CAN STOP ME!" She got up. Mavis cried, but smiled knowing that despite her horrible ways, Winnie and Dennis would truly be happy.

Winnie almost marched on her way to get to Dennis, and smelled him in his room. Winnie felt true fear at what she was doing.

"Will he forgive me for what i must do? Will he be fine? What of Jeanette's child?" Winnie contemplated before realizing she was at his door. Before knocking she cut her hand and dribbled a drop or two into the one goblet. She hid her hand after knocking.

"Winnie . . . I need some time alone." Dennis said after he opened the door.

"Please, just a drink." Winnie said longingly. "We need too talk about this."

Dennis sighed. "Come in."

The two sat down at the counter and both sighed. "Here." Winnie said pouring a glass.

"Thanks Winnie." He said.

Dennis then swirled the glass, before beginning too nurse.

"I didn't come here too tell you i love you, i came her for so much more." Winnie said as Dennis continued too nurse the drink.

It was not long before Dennis down the rest of his glass. Winnie looked at him and dropped a tear.

"Please . . . I want who you were, back, not what you've become, what you've become is my fault, that's why i gave that cup my blood." She said.

Dennis shot his eyes back to the slight remnants of Winnie's blood at the bottom, despite there being remnants, however, he had already drank it. Dennis suddenly felt his hands and feet go cold and his head swim with confusion. He got up and tried too walk it off. There now was a strange humming, a humming that in fact came from the rings. As Dennis heard this hum, his eyes shined with a sudden blue sheen, as one would with a zing, but something was wrong, the humming just grew louder, before the rings cracked and exploded while in the box. Dennis eyes shined a pearl white before they shut suddenly and he fell to the floor.

"Dennis i came to . . . Dennis!" Jeanette said suddenly coming in.

Winnie and Jeanette came to check on him. They tried to get a reaction, but found he had no breathing, his pulse was not there. Dennis they gathered . . . Was dead.

"What did you do?" Jeanette whispered crying horribly. "I-i . . ." Winnie said.

She suddenly curled over as trickle of water came out. . . Her water had broke. Winnie suddenly moaned in pain as Jeanette stood over her.

"I was going to leave him . . . You loved him first, and he loved you." She said in an almost taunting tone.

She sighed realizing she could not leave Winnie like this. She brought out her cell phone and called the infirmary.

Later.

Winnie, her family, and the Draculas were all at the room, as she continued too face pain.

"Imagine what it'll be like after you lose your scent from the diaper changes." Wayne said not realizing she was crying from regret, and not pain.

Winnie screamed horribly though, something was wrong they realized, she began bleeding, and the doctor realized this was an emergency C section, and would have too occur before anything else happened. Everyone exited the room.

"Stay with me." The doctor whispered as he suddenly cut her open.

After a bloody surgery they had gotten the baby out, but Winnie was still asleep.

"Oh no." The doctor said as her heartbeat began too fade. "No no no!" He said feeling her breath get ragged. Winnie gave one last gasp of air before suddenly giving out . . . Dead of a broken heart, and a surgery gone wrong.

(I know this is sad, but don't worry, i think you'll like the sequel)

"Epilogue"

It was 5 years since the incident, the vampire child named Yandel was with his grandparents visiting the graves of Dennis and Winnie. "Why is mama dead?" He asked. Mavis and Johnny cried. "Life is the cruel Mistress." Dracula said coming forward, a grimace on his face.

Okay guys, sorry again about the long wait, i would have posted earlier, but some things came up, sorry about the sad abrupt ending. Don't worry about all the sadness, i think you'll like some of the sequel ;) . Anyway, favorite, follow, comment on what you like and don't like, follow me on . and i'll be here when you need me.


End file.
